


Citrine Enamel Pins

by chrysozonite



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Light music club, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Post-Graduation, friendly teasing, it's not sunny here and rei took meds before so he's all fine, just a couple and their children hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysozonite/pseuds/chrysozonite
Summary: Koga clicks his tongue, checking the time on his phone on what seemed to be the fourth time he had done that for the past 30 minutes. He makes sure to check their club’s group chat too, looking if someone has already read his message of arriving in their meeting spot a few minutes earlier than what they have planned.Yuuta’s blue icon is the only thing that appeared next to his message, just leaving it as seen, while everyone else has their icons on the earlier messages made during the past day. Koga made a small tsk out of irritation, stared at his wallpaper for a while, and shoved the phone in his pocket.They’re late, they’re 15 fuckin’ minutes late and if I don’t see one of them in 10 seconds I’ll start tearing up the shit I bought for them.
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Citrine Enamel Pins

**Author's Note:**

> ** Please note that it's mostly just the twins teasing Koga about him and Rei! There are little bits where Rei and Koga actually hang out, just the two of them together, but yeah. Mostly the twins teasing their father about their relationship.

Koga clicks his tongue, checking the time on his phone on what seemed to be the fourth time he had done that for the past 30 minutes. He makes sure to check their club’s group chat too, looking if someone has already read his message of arriving in their meeting spot a few minutes earlier than what they have planned. 

Leon’s check-up finished earlier than expected so he has time to tell their new roommate everything she needs to know about taking care of his dog. Tatsumi is abroad, on a world tour together with Alkaloid and Trickstar which is why he has no choice but to trust her with someone as important as Leon. She takes care of two bunnies in their dorm, so hopefully, she knows how to take care of Leon, too. Hopefully. 

Yuuta’s blue icon is the only thing that appeared next to his message, just leaving it as seen, while everyone else has their icons on the earlier messages made during the past day. Koga made a small _tsk_ out of irritation, stared at his wallpaper for a while, and shoved the phone in his pocket.

_They’re late, they’re 15 fuckin’ minutes late and if I don’t see one of them in 10 seconds I’ll start tearing up the shit I bought for them._

Coincidentally, this is when Hinata decided to show up. 

“Oogami-senpai!” Koga hears him scream before a pair of arms tackles him from behind, almost losing his footing because of it. He receives a kiss on his cheek too, coming from the boy who nearly tackled him. Lucky for Hinata, he had already taken his mask off that he wore for incognito purposes, or else he would’ve kissed the mask instead of him. 

The hug only lasted for a few minutes to avoid anyone staring at them weirdly, Hinata’s face gleaming under the cap he’s wearing. “Oogami-senpai,” he repeats in a soft, cheery tone. “I missed you a lot.”

A smile breaks out on Koga’s face as he pats the other’s head despite the cap. “I missed ya too, kid.” And then hardens his grip on Hinata’s head, shaking it. “Where! Have! Ya! Been!”

“Oogami-senpai! That hurts!” Hinata kept complaining until Koga released him, rubbing the spot on his head where his senior grabbed him. “It’s been months since we last met and you’re still like this!” 

The wolf let out a laugh, patting Hinata on the head again which earned him another set of complaints. “Beat it, Hinata. If I’m successfully irritating ya then I won’t ever think ‘bout changin’ the way I greet ya.”

“‘Sides,” He leans in closer, tugging at the small ponytail he felt tickling him a while ago. “What’s with the new look?” 

“Fufufu~ Oogami-senpai, you’re jealous, ain’tcha? It’s alright, you can aaalways admire Hinata Aoi’s majestic hairdo!”

“I ain’t jealous!” He fumes, having the urge to shake Hinata’s head again but decides against it. “I just think it looks cool on ya, that’s all!”

“Plus, I ain’t havin’ this hairstyle again. I looked back on my pictures when I was a first-year ‘n I looked so fuckin’ horrible I almost tore the picture.”

“But Oogami-senpai. You always look horrible.” A new voice popped out, familiarly similar to the twin he’s talking to right now. Koga faces Yuuta, who’s walking towards them carrying a white eco bag. He’s about to pounce on him too when Yuuta raises a hand in front of him telling him to stop. 

“I’m kidding. Oogami-senpai has always been a cool senpai ever since the beginning.” 

That seemed to shut Koga up, grinning like a fool while he just stood by and watched Hinata scold his brother for being late. His eyes switch between them and their surroundings now and then, trying to find any traces of Rei around. _20 minutes late_ , he thought to himself. _I should’ve woken him up a while ago when I took Leon to the vet._

_Koga Oogami, you’re a fuckin’ idiot._

“Ah! Speaking of new accessories,” His thoughts were cut off by Yuuta’s voice, yanking his head back to the direction of the twins as they both start to examine him and his clothes. Koga could only frown at their actions, asking them “What?” before they leaned back, facing each other, and began to talk in hushed voices. 

He became irritated, barking at them to speak up. “Oi, you assholes! The fuck are ya talkin’ ‘bout there?!”

“Because, senpai,” The two now face him, huge grins on their faces. Only Hinata dares to step forward and point at the piece of jewelry Koga attached on his leather jacket. “That. What’s that.”

Koga looks down at the enamel pins connected by a gold chain, staring at them before giving Hinata a stink eye. “Enamel pins. Duh.”

He sees Yuuta put a hand on his face and sigh. 

Fortunately, Hinata seems more patient compared to Yuuta in this matter but Koga still saw him sigh before speaking up again. 

“Non, non, senpai! What I mean is the ruby! The plain ruby in one of the pins… then a bat on the other!” Ah, that. Yuuta is humming and nodding along too, the glint in his eyes similar to the brother who’s standing too close to him. “Does this symbolize anything, Oogami-senpai? Something you’re not telling to dear children you adopted ever since we were high school~ ?”

“What children? Fuck off! I didn’t adopt anyone even when I was still a brat!”

This was when all hell started to break loose. To Koga, at least. 

Hinata gasped, loudly, putting a hand on his mouth despite wearing a face mask like Koga and exclaimed, “Yuuta-kun! Did you hear that? Oogami-senpai says that he didn’t adopt us! Is Sakuma-senpai going to be a single father from now on?” 

He can feel all the stares the three of them are getting because of Hinata’s marvelous and exaggerated acting! And his loud voice. But did that stop Hinata? It doesn’t seem like it. 

“Uwaah…! I don’t want to have a single father! Fix your problem with Sakuma-senpai, right now!” 

… That seemed to catch the eye of a certain someone but ignored them and went back to playing with his new Yuuta plush toy. 

Koga, meanwhile, is not having a good time managing the kids, especially when Hinata started to fake cry. Yuuta started to blend in with the onlookers, although the blue highlights on his hair still made him stand out.

Yelling at him to shut up doesn’t work, so Koga has to use other methods to make him shut up. He has two on the list, three actually but the additional one’s just reserved for Rei. Bribing him doesn’t look like it’ll be beneficial for his popularity as a top idol, so he has to go by telling him the truth. 

And the truth sometimes has to be shouted at the top of his lungs because this kid (Hinata Aoi) is so loud that telling it to him normally won’t do it. 

“I ain’t abandonin’ Rei, you dimwitted asshole! We’re fiancés! Bethroteds! Dudes that are gonna get married!” 

Another gasp was earned from both of the twins, as well as from some of the audience. Koga doesn’t care, anyways. Rei announced their marriage in public, even proposing right after they greeted Koga a “Happy Birthday” during a live concert. Both of them getting married should be public knowledge already.

And yet, the twins acted as if they never teased both of them through chats and video calls. Koga had to bear some of them alone since a certain someone falls asleep during those calls, and the twins find Rei sleeping either on Koga’s shoulders or chest amusing enough to tease him about it. That vampire even acts as if it was nothing! Like _ah yes I often sleep on my fiancé’s tiddies! very soft and comfortable, not 100% recommended for another person’s use unless you wish for a death sentence_ ’s a normal phrase people hear before marriage!

“Quit actin’ clueless. Y’all already know ‘bout it.” Koga finally huffs out. He began to walk away, his nose picking up a familiar scent, and decided to follow it instead of entertaining his two children here. His ears catch Yuuta’s _Oogami-senpai, unfair!_ and they start to catch up on him soon. Koga even made his pace faster when he heard their footsteps approaching. Maybe today’s just his unlucky day?

He hasn’t even given them the gifts he bought them — It’s nothing much, really. Koga planned to give each of them an enamel pin too but without the chain, and the gems on them should’ve been different from each other. He and Rei just didn’t have enough time to research for more gemstones suitable for them and end up giving them zircons. 

But it’s alright. One of them is a blue zircon and the other a pink, suitable for the two. Very fitting. Rei even requested to have a tiny gold bat and a small citrine gemstone charm dangling from the pin similar to the pins he ordered for them as a couple. Koga laughed at him back then, telling him that he’s cute that he takes this “Light Music Family” really seriously. 

Rei… Well, Rei’s eyes went unfocused then, a ghost of a smile on his lips. _Well, I don’t think it would hurt if we really consider them as our legal sons now._

Koga still has yet to figure out what he meant that day, even after seeing a couple of unsigned adoption papers on their bed before. The twins are legal adults now, he thinks, and Hinata looks like he had forgiven their real father now. Rei can’t adopt them out of the blue without telling Koga. 

Or could he?

No, no. Rei isn’t that abusive of the powers he has been blessed with the moment he was born. Besides, Rei will need his sign too if they’re really going to adopt him. Koga does not know anything about adoptions, but he knew that as 2wink’s unofficial 2nd father, Rei will need his signature before he adopts those kids. 

He catches sight of Rei sitting stiffly with his hands on his lap. Koga didn’t have to wonder why Rei’s sitting that way. He’s no Sora Harukawa but he can see his _please help me please help me please help me_ vibe as birds continue to flock together around him. It looked kind of funny to him, but seeing the tears starting to form in his boyfriend’s eyes made him think otherwise.

Hinata and Yuuta saw it too, found it amusing to watch, recorded everything as Koga chased the birds away, looking like an absolute idiot, and kissing Rei on the cheek afterward. Basically the full package. 

Koga will have to talk with them later about what to do about the video but for now, his Sakuma-senpai comes first. Even if that Sakuma-senpai is crying on his studded leather jacket. Even if that Sakuma-senpai has laid his cheek on the studs, making no cries about it and just weeps over the fact that he got flocked by birds and did nothing to get rid of it.

Sometimes his boyfriend is cute this way but makes him worry since those studs are sharp. Well, there are only a few studs, but wouldn’t be pressing a part of your body there for a long time hurt?

He completely forgets about scolding Rei about being late. In fact, he seems certain that the reason why he is late is because of the birds. Why and how that happened is something that he doesn't know. 

Koga can hear the twins giggling somewhere, catching both of their eyes staring at Rei and him. So naturally, he stares back, mouthing _don’t stare at us or I’ll pulverize the life out of you two_ and also _shut up or y’all won’t receive my gifts_ while using his free hand to raise the paper bags he carries for them to see.

That shut them up. 

Next is… checking his phone if they can catch up with the next show of the movie they were supposed to watch together as a group. Rei has stopped crying now, just snuggling into his chest and making himself as comfortable as he can. Koga hopes that he’s not sleeping. He knows that even someone like Rei wouldn’t be able to sleep in this kind of weather but still.

Ah, they got the time. 

Rei soon stopped crying, wiping his cheeks and adjusting his glasses. The twins chose this moment to come out, sitting on either side of the couple. Hinata linked his arm around Koga’s right arm before leaning to Koga’s left side for Rei.

The four of them then spent the rest of the time teasing and bantering, most of them revolving around Koga and their engagement. There are a few topics raised too, including the increased number of times that Yuuta and Tsukasa hang out after every unit (topic raised by both Hinata and Koga), as well as Hinata’s use of accessories. 

The latter concern was raised by Rei, who worries that Hinata’s getting too many piercings, but is encouraged by Koga since piercings are cool as hell and it isn’t harming anybody so why bother. This earned Koga some light scolding from his fiancé, but nothing too big. 

At some time, Koga leans back from all the action, just observing the three of them talk to each other and catch up with things they did not discuss in texts. He pulls out his phone, checking the time. _Ah, 20 minutes left before the show starts. Better tell ‘em to scramble soon_ is what he thought, but he doesn’t have the heart to say so. 

_Maybe 5 more minutes. Then I’ll call their conversation off._

His eyes caught sight of the pins attached to Rei's scarf and almost laughed. It’s like his, too, with the chain and all. The difference is that the gem in Rei’s pin is citrine compared to Koga’s ruby. Koga didn’t know how that gemstone could symbolize “happiness” back then, but now, after seeing the ones he loves the most have a simple chat, maybe — just maybe, those gemstones could mean something after all.


End file.
